


【83】愚人节的礼物

by Kruserkk



Category: 83line - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk - Freeform, M/M, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: ooc预警 小糖粒一辆小车车
Kudos: 5





	【83】愚人节的礼物

朴正洙打开家门闻到一阵饭香。

难道累出幻觉了吗？自己明明是家里唯一可能主动下厨的人。朴正洙放下包走进客厅，发现金希澈拿着锅铲站在吧台后面。

“我居然看见金希澈在做饭，是你疯了还是我疯了？”朴正洙掐了一把自己的大 腿，觉得眼前的一切都不真实极了。

“你没疯，我也没疯。”眼前的金希澈面不改色地答道。

朴正洙走上前去看了看，锅里的食物是两人都喜欢的口味，洋葱切的十分完美，香气也极其诱 人…只是眼前这个金希澈怎么看怎么不对劲。

“你你你你你是不是鬼？”著名mc被刺激的结巴了起来。

“我不是鬼，但我也不是人。”

“希澈啊，你是不是工作压力太大了，我带你去看看病吧。”朴正洙已经开始在心里计划要把疯了金希澈送到哪家疗养院去了。

“我是金希澈先生送给你的礼物，我是仿生人。”

“仿…仿生人？”朴正洙猛眨了几下眼睛。

“除了不是人哪里都一样的仿生人。”

“那…”朴正洙忍不住朝对面人的下面瞄了一眼。

“那里也一样。”

“你…我没问你那里…”朴正洙觉得自己的耳朵忽然烫烫的，“你…你先做饭吧，我我去换个衣服。”

“他送对家伙跟他本人一样没个正形…”朴正洙嘀咕着回到房间，小心地关上门，拿出手机一连拨了好几个成员的电话都没有人接。

“孩子们都做什么去了？”朴正洙自言自语道。

“特儿～吃饭了。”希澈的声音从客厅传来。

朴正洙走到餐桌前，看着细心摆好餐具的金希澈问：“希澈…我是说那个真的，他有没有说为什么要把你送给我？”

“主人说，他不该和你吵架，所以买了我来给你出气。”

朴正洙这才想起来前天他和金希澈大吵了一架，虽然是因为些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，两人却争辩起来一句不让一句，气的朴正洙直接摔门连夜离家出走。

这个疯子，吵架道歉还能找人顶包，朴正洙在心里暗暗地骂，脸上却还堆着笑容。

“特儿不要生气了，不要在心里偷偷骂希澈，希澈和你吵架也很难过的。”

“你这个机器人很有意思啊，他找你顶包，你还替他说话。”朴正洙放下筷子，仔细地打量起对面的人。

“因为希澈是我的主人。”“仿生希澈”低下头塞了一块年糕在嘴里。

一顿饭吃下来朴正洙总觉得哪里怪怪的，他看了看正在认真洗碗的“仿生希澈”，天色渐晚，朴正洙考虑起了他就寝的问题，平时两人是睡在一起的，可是眼前这家伙毕竟不是自己的真男朋友，而且他不敢和一个不是人的家伙接触的太多，朴正洙扁了扁嘴走进了客房收拾了起来。

“你今晚睡这儿。”

“希澈平时不是睡这儿的。”“仿生希澈”认真的回答。

“哟，他这都跟你说了，你俩合伙气我呢是吧？”朴正洙抱着胳膊站在走廊里说：“你随意，爱睡不睡，我还生气呢，别说是你，就算是金希澈本人今晚也别想上我的床。”说完拿起毛巾走进了浴室。

仔细的擦好身体乳，朴正洙拿起浴袍正要穿上，忽然浴室的门被推开了，蒸腾的水汽中，一个身影出现在朦 胧的镜子中。

“你怎么进来了？我还没洗完呢，快出去，这里太潮湿了你不怕自己受潮坏掉吗。”

“比起受潮坏掉，希澈更怕你生气。”

“好了好了快出去，我没有生气了。”朴正洙一边哄一边着急的伸手去推，那触 .感却真实的让他吃惊，眼前的人顺势捉住了自己的手，没有后退反而 逼 近了几步。

“你…你要干什么？”

“正洙不知道吗？希澈最喜欢的事情是什么呢？”

朴正洙被按在浴室冰冷的瓷砖上，空气里弥漫着沐浴露的香气。

浴室里一片狼藉，架子上的一些洗漱用品已经被朴正洙的手无意识地打在了地上。“啊…啊你轻一点，我受不了了，停下，我命令你停下，关…关机。”朴正洙带着哭腔一边求饶一边努力装凶。

“不，正洙还没有到达极限呢。”

  
说着金希澈抽出身边浴袍上的带子，把朴正洙的手钳住在身后，俯身在他耳边说：“不可以说谎，在正洙没有达到真正的临界时，命令我关机，想都别想。”

“到…到了…真的…求求你，别……你个坏机器人，你不是来道歉的，我要告诉金希澈你欺负我呜呜呜呜…”朴正洙觉得眼前的景象被泪水渐渐淹没，精神也随着身后不断的律动迷离起来。

“愚人节快乐，才两天不见，你就不认识它了，嗯？我就是金希澈啊你是pabo吗。”

朴正洙泪眼朦胧地转过头看着身后的金希澈，“你不是机器人，你个大骗子，你今晚别想…”变了调的嘶喊被细碎的呻吟打断。

“刚刚还在找我，现在又想威胁不让我上床吗？”金希澈轻笑着说。

“没关系，浴室这不是也可以吗。金希澈的程序只有一条指令，那就是爱你，用力的爱你。”

后续

“不知道希澈哥有没有成功。”李东海扔下手里的花牌靠在垫子上。

“三更半夜的还得操心他们的事情，要我说老老实实道个歉不好吗，非要搞些奇怪的事来折腾人，还有大家为什么不回自己家等消息啊，都跑到宿舍来做什么。”圭贤唠唠叨叨地抱怨着。

“这么晚了，没有消息就是好消息了。”

“要不别等了，希澈哥真的能想起来回复我们吗？我真的好困。”

“神啊，他们可一定要和好，我去特哥家切了那么多洋葱！”厉旭抱着脑袋尖叫了一声，声音传透天花板，似乎和很远的地方传来的另外一声尖叫重合了起来。

“金希澈！你个大骗子！”

金🚗：唉四岁逗500岁开心而已🤟 哄老婆好难

特：是吗我真谢谢你了

成员们：真的求求你们不要拌嘴了我们晚上也有自己的事要做

**Author's Note:**

> ps：灵感来自微博某个tag原po找不到了，本来是真的仿生人，我修改了一下，因为不想调皮鬼金车变成假人kkk
> 
> pps：我为什么要在12月份写愚人节呢？我不知道   
>  哥哥们过愚人节吗？我也不知道
> 
> ppps：谢谢大家的关注和喜爱


End file.
